The New Girl
by Sorry Im Me
Summary: Shes the new girl. Everyone likes her. But what is she hiding? WARNINGS: There will be lemons in other chaps, drugs, rape, cutting, child abuse, bad langue, and bad spelling hehe I suck at it.R&R PLEASE,I really want to know what you think MF,Lemon,NC
1. Default Chapter

YuYu Hakusho is not mine, And Loser by Three Doors Down isn't mine to. But Star is and that's all.L

Hey everyone this is my first fic, so please don't be to hard on me.

Ok here is some things that aren't the same in the Anime,

1.I know Kurama don't go to the same school as yusuke but he does here.

2.I know Shizuru don't go to school, but now she does.

3.I'm having Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, Botan and Koenma go to school to.;p

And other little things like that.

WARNINGS: There will be lemons in other chaps, drugs, rape, cutting, child abuse, bad langue, and bad spelling hehe I suck at it.

"talking" 'thinking' {me talking}

::sigh:: Well here it goes wish me luck

The Girl

"Locker 5536.... Locker 5536.... Oh, here it is!" Said the new girl as she found her locker. She stood at 5'3" with long, black hair with blue tips. She had blue-green eyes that you could get lost in if you looked in to them to long. She had on blue, baggy pants (something you would get at hot topic :P) and a tight, blue wife beater with arm socks. She was very skinny.

"Why wont this thing open? In America we didn't have these things." she said. She didn't see the boy coming up behind her.

"Would you like some help?" A kind voice asked her.

"Eep" She said as she turned around to see who it was. There stood a tall red head boy. She let out a sigh and said, "Yes, please." She stepped away to give him room.

"Your new here." he said. She gave him a funny look.

"You don't have the school uniform on." She looked down at her clothes and back up at the boy giving him a smile.

"Yes, I'm new here."

"Cool, I'm Kurama if you need help just ask me." He said as he gave her a smile.

'He's hot! WOW! Is he hot!" She thought. "Well can you help me with finding my classes?" she asked with puppy eyes.

With a chuckle he said, "Ok, who could resist those eyes? Let me see your classes." With that she gave him a piece of paper with all her classes on it.

It said:

Class 1: English

Class 2: Math

Class 3: Science

Class 4: Lunch

Class 5: Art

(I don't know what their school is like so, I made it like my school :P)

A big smile came to his face and he looked at her and said, "This is cool! You have all the same classes as me and some of my friend's as well."

She looked at him with an even bigger smile and said, "Thank god, I have no idea about anything in this school. By the way, I'm Sakura, but my friends call me Star."

"Nice to meet you Star!" Kurama exclaimed.

As they walked down the hall to their first class they told as much as they could about themselves. By the time they got to the classroom door they were all ready good friends.

Kurama turned to her and said, "Sadly someone sits with me in this class, but no one sits with my friend Botan. You should sit with her, I know you would like her."

"Ok where is she?" said Star.

"She's right over there." Kurama pointed to a girl with light blue hair talking to two girls in front of her. "The other two are also friends of mine, Shizuru and Keiko. You'll like them too." Kurama said with a smile.

The two walk up to the three girls and Star tells them her name. She then sits next to Botan. All through class they get yelled at because of talking.

At the end of class Kurama walks up to Star and says, "I told you you'd like them." They both laugh. When they got to their next class, Star sat next to Kurama and Kurama helped her with her math. As Star put her head on the table in frustration of the math problem, Kurama saw a big, black, and blue on her left shoulder, he didn't think anything of it and starting laughing because of Star's cursing.

After their third class was lunch.

"Now Star some of my friends are... How can I say this? Ummmmm.... Weird. So be on guard." Kurama warned.

"HAHA! Be nice Kurama, they can't be all that bad!"

"Just wait, you'll see." Kurama said with a laugh.

As they walked over, Star giggled at the two boys fighting, one was tall with orange hair, and the other was her height, with black hair. The boy with black hair had the boy with orange in a headlock.

"Yusuke! Let me go!" The orange-haired boy said with a growl.

"Not until I pull your head off Kuwabara!" The black haired boy said.

"Come on little bro you can take it!" Cheered the girl she met in her first class. The other girls were there too.

"Hey Star!" The girl with blue hair said happily as she ran up to Star and hugged her.

"Hey Botan, Shizuru, Keiko." She said as she greeted them each with a smile. There were three other boys there too. One tall with blue hair, one was short with light blue hair and green bangs. The last one had red hair.

"These are my friends. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, and you know the girls."

Shishiwakamaru bows and says, "You may call me Shishi."

"Thank-you, I'm Sakura, but you can all call me Star." She said.

They sat outside under the sakura tree the whole lunch period. Last block was fun. Star never stopped laughing the whole time because of Yusuke and Jin trying to paint, it was more like they were finger painting. When it was time to clean up, Star kept looking at the clock.

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked Star.

"Huh? Ummmm... Yeah, I'm ok. Why?"

"Well, you look like your going to be sick."

"Oh. I just don't want to go home that's all." Star muttered.

"Why's that?" Kurama asked as he washed his hands.

"I guess I like school too much, that's all." Star said as she looked at the floor. Kurama looked at her with a questioning look as Star walked off to get her stuff.

'Huh? Something is wrong with this.' He thought as he watched her pick up her stuff and walk to the class door with Jin and Yusuke. 'Man she is pretty.' He thought as a smile crept on to his face. As the bell rang everyone but Jin, Yusuke, Kurama, and Star dashed out the door. They all met outside so they could all walk home together. The first stop was Star's house. She lived right near everyone.

When they were right in front of her house she said, "Well here it is."

"Cool! You live next to me!" said Yusuke.

"Really?" She asked with a happy tone to her voice.

"Yep! I live right over there."

"That's so cool! Well, I have to go everyone. I still have to unpack my things that are still in their boxes." With that Star gave all the girls a hug and her number. She then bid the guys farewell. She walked up to the front door and gave everyone one more wave goodbye and then disappeared inside.

When she stepped inside and closed the door, she felt a fist hit her face and her body hit the floor. She brought her hand up to her mouth as she looked up to the man that had just hit her.

"And were have you been you little maggot?"

"At school. Where else?" She said in a small and shaky voice. That was a bad idea. It got her two kicks in the ribcage.

"Now, I'll ask you again and you better not say it like that! Where have you been all day?"

"I went to school like mom told me to." She said as tears filled her eyes.

"That bitch." Was the last thing her father said as he stormed off to find her mother. Star stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked to her room. When she closed the door she dropped her bag down and went to her dresser mirror. She had a small black and blue mark forming under her left eye.

'Man what am I going to tell everyone about this?' She took off her shirt and looked over her ribs. There was a bigger bruise there. There were others there as well.

'He likes to kick the same spots.' She thought to herself. She started to hear the familar yelling. It was her mother and father again. They were yelling about her. She covered her ears and ran to her bed, falling on it and letting her tears fall. She opened her top draw and pulled out her CD player. She quickly put on the headphones.

She got something else out too..... something that would take away all her pain. She sat there..... looking at it, as her tears rolled down her cheeks. She took off her arm socks and dragged her surveyor across her arm. She did this three more times and let out a big sigh. She then laid down as she watched her blood drip from her fingers to the floor. She closed her eyes and listened to the song "Loser"

Breathe in right away,  
Nothing seems to fill this place  
I need this every time,  
Take your lies get off my case  
Someday I will find a love  
That flows through me like this  
This will fall away,  
this will fall away  
You're getting closer to pushing me   
Off of life's little edge  
Cause I'm a loser  
And sooner or later  
You know I'll be dead  
You're getting closer,  
You're holding the rope,  
I'm taking the fall  
Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser, yeah  
This is getting old,  
I can't break these chains that I hold  
My body's growing cold,  
There's nothin left of this mind  
Or my soul  
Addiction needs a pacifier,  
The buzz of this poison is taking me higher  
This will fall away,  
This will fall away  
You're getting closer, to pushing me  
Off of life's little edge  
Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later  
You know I'll be dead  
You're getting closer,  
You're holding the rope and  
I'm taking the fall  
Cause I'm a loser  
You're getting closer, to pushing me  
Off of life's little edge  
Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later  
You know I'll be dead  
You're getting closer,  
You're holding the rope  
And I'm taking the fall  
Cause I'm a loser

As she did so she fell asleep.....

Well there you go. The first chapter of my first FanFic. I hope you like. PLEASE tell me what you think. But be nice pleaseee.


	2. The Girl

I don't own YuYu Hakusho.

Lets jest get to the story :P

The Girl

Part 2

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP....BEEP... Star looks at her alarm and hits the snooze button as she flops her head down on the pillow with a sigh. It was 4:30 in the morning, she had to get up.

"Damn school." She said as she walked to her connecting bathroom. She turned on the light and walked over to the sink. "Shit." She said when she saw her face in the above mirror. There was a bruise under her left eye, it took up her entire cheek. "At least its not that dark." She muttered as she turned on her shower. She took her shower, got dressed, and covered up the bruise as best as she could. When she was done it was 5:20am. She went downstairs to the kitchen and saw her brother.

"Hey Jack. I thought you were staying over at Mark's?"

"Nah, There were to many people over there so I came home. I see dad got you good....again." Her brother said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, but whatever. Soon I'll be 18, then I can move out." She said with a smirk

"Your 16 now. Do you think you could really wait that long? He's hit you all these years. You're going to have a break-down." He said with hurt in his voice.

"I'll be fine Jack, you worry about school." With that she grabbed her food and went out the door, leaving her twin brother behind praying for her.

"Hey Star!!" Botan yelled from 30ft away. Star ran over to the three girls.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh my! What happened?" Asked Keiko with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shizuru lightly brushed her finger across Star's cheek. Star flinched slightly in pain.

"That is what they're talking about." Stated Shizuru.

"Oh." Star said as she put her hand to her cheek. "When I got home my dumb ass bro opened the door as I was walking to my room. It hit me right in the face." She said with a giggle.

"Ok then, lets go inside." Botan said with a smile. Shizuru was behind them.

'Something's not right.' Shizuru thought as they walked into the school.

The day passed and Star had to tell the lie to the boys too. Soon it was lunch and they were all sitting and taking bets on who was going to win arm wrestling, Yusuke or Kuwabara.

"Go Yusuke!" Botan shouted as she cheered Yusuke on.

"Come on bro! Don't be a baby!" Yelled Shizuru. Star was giggling when she felt a poke in her side. She hid the pain that came when the bruise there was poked and turned to the person that did it.

She gave him a sweet smile and said, "Yes?"

"I was wondering about something. Everyone is coming over my place after school, so do you want to come?" Kurama asked. She looked at the grass for a minute and thought.

'Dad wont be home until 7, so I should have time.' She looked up at him and replied "I'd love to."

"Great!" He exclaimed. With that the bell rang and the last class of the day came. For Star it went by very slow. She just wanted to go to her friend's house.

When the bell rang Kurama, Jin, Yusuke, and Star went outside and waited for the others.

"So Kurama..... you do have sake... right?" Yusuke asked with big pleading eyes.

"Yes Yusuke, I do."

"So Star, you're going to drink tonight?" Yusuke hinted as he poked his elbow in her side.

"No thank-you, I'll pass. If my dad found out I'd be dead." She said with a giggle. Kurama glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. He soon forgot what he was thinking when he heard the other's voices.

"Hey guys." Greeted Shizuru.

"No time for chit-chat, there's sake waiting for us. HAHAHA" Laughed Yusuke racing off to Kurama's house.

"Do you think he knows it's locked?" Kurama asked.

"I only thought my bro did that." Said Shizuru with her hand on her hip.

"HEY!" Kuwabara shouted as they all walked to Kurama's house.

When they got there Yusuke was asleep on the front steps.

"Hey wake up dumb ass!" Kuwbara shouted as he kicked Yusuke. When Star saw this she quickly looked away. She didn't notice Shizuru and Kurama saw this.

Kurama unlocked the door and let everyone in. He then told everyone to sit in the living room. As he went to walk into the kitchen the door opened and in stepped a short guy with black hair and a tall one with short brown hair.

"YO!" Greeted the boy with brown hair.

The other one simply said, "Hi."

"Hiei, Koenma, you guys made it!" Kurama said with a smile.

"Star, this is Koenma and Hiei" Said Botan, indicating each one.

"Hiya!" said Star in a happy voice.

After Kurama went and got the sake, he handed it out to the people that wanted it. After about 2 hours and 5 bottles of sake Yusuke and Kuwabara were pretending to strip on the table. Star was laughing so hard she felt like she was the one drunk. Kurama joined in on the strip show. Boton and Star tried to cover their eyes, but Shizuru and Keiko wouldn't let them. 3 hours went by and everyone was asleep or talking quietly. When Star looked at the clock her eyes widened and she sat up quickly.

'7:39. He's going to kill me.' She thought.

"Kurama, I'm sorry for leaving like this, but I have to get home. I've been out to late." She said as she was getting her shoes on.

"It's ok. Would you like me to walk you home?"

"No, I'm fine. Ill see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Saturday." He said sadly.

"Oh, then I'll see you Monday."

"Well you can come by tomorrow."

"Ok, if I can then I'll come at 3 or 4 ok?"

"Yep"

"Seeya Kurama."

With that she left the house. As Kurama closed the door Shizuru said, "I think there might be something going on in that house." She glanced at the door Star just disappeared through.

"I do too, but sadly we can't do anything until we know what it is." They stayed there looking at the door for a minute and then went to the living room to see that someone had just puked.

Star had reached her house and was looking for the keys in her bag when the door opened and she was pulled in. She was flung up against the wall and there was a punch to her stomach. She dropped to the floor and was kicked in the shoulder. She went to let out a scream but a hand covered her mouth.

"If you scream I will make it worse, so take it like a big girl and shut your mouth. This is your punishment." She knew what was coming. Tears filled her eyes as he dragged her to her room. He through her on the bed and sat on her stomach. He grabbed her hands with one hand and with other one he took off his belt. To shut her up he planted his lips over hers, not letting her scream.

'NO! Not again, I don't want this!' She thought. He took his belt and tied it around her hands and then tied them to the bedpost. When his lips left hers she screamed, "STOP!" That just got her a punch to the stomach. Tears were running down her face. He lifted up her shirt and bit down on one of her breasts causing her to cry out. He did this 4 more times. On the fourth time he drew blood.

'Why does he keep doing this?' He pulled her skirt up and pushed her legs apart. 'NO! Not there. PLEASE not again!' She begged in her mind.

"Want to disobey me? Then you will pay for it." He said. With that he rammed himself deep inside of her. She through her head from side to side, she could not even speak because of the pain.

'Make it stop, Make the pain fucking STOP!' He rammed into her harder and faster. 'He's won again. I let him get me, I'm such a fool.' She thought. She let her body go limp and let him have his way with her. She knew that if she fought back then it would just be more pain. He thrust into her one last time and came deep inside her. When he pulled out he was panting.

He untied her and said, "I'm your father. Don't disobey me, if you do I'll simply punish you even more next time." With that he left, leaving her beaten and bruised body there to suffer in pain. She curled up into a ball and through the covers over her.

'He got me again.' New tears started to fall. 'He's right, I am a worthless maggot.' She laid there in the darkness of her room with an empty mind and drifted off to sleep.

Well threes chapter 2. I hope you like. Please tell me what you think.


	3. What’s going on?

I don't own YuYu Hakusho

The New Girl

Part 3

What's going on?

The sun shined in through the window, casting shadows across the room. There, on the bed, was a sleeping figure. Red crimson-like hair spread out over the pillow. Bright green eyes opened to great the world. The boy looked at the clock. It was 10:30am. He rolled his eyes, put his face into the pillow, and let out a soft sigh. He got up and walked to where he had laid out his clothes for the day. He took a shower and went downstairs. He helped his mom out for a bit. At noon the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi" Kurama said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Kurama." It was Star, and she didn't sound too happy.

"Are you ok? You don't sound like the oh-so happy Star I know." He said, concern evident in his voice.

"Well, I just don't feel so good that's all. I won't be able to come over today." Star stated with a bit of a sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that Star. If you need anything just ask me, ok?" Kurama waited for an answer.

"I will keep that in mind." Star said with a low chuckle. She sounded like she was holding back tears.

"Are you sure your ok Star?" Kurama asked.

"Yes Kurama, I'm fine, don't worry your pretty little head." She said with a little laugh. "I have to go though." She added.

"Ok. See you Monday then." He said.

"Ok, it's a date." She replied as she let out a small laugh.

"Yep, a date it is. Ja ne."

"Ja ne" With that he hung up the phone and went up to his room.

"Suuighi?" His mom called from the kitchen.

"Hai, Okaasan?" He yelled back.

"Who was that?"

"A friend, Okaasan."

"Oh, ok." She said. Kurama laid down on his bed. He didn't take his eyes off the ceiling for a long time. When he did he sat up and looked at the clock on his end table. It was 1:40pm. He sighed.

"Man what am I going to do for the rest of the day?" He asked to no one as he sat there. 'Well I guess I'll call Yusuke.' He thought as he walked back downstairs to the phone. He picked up the receiver and dialed Yusuke's number. It rang three times before someone picked up the phone.

"YES MA, I'll do it later! God.... Hello?" Greeted Yusuke. Kurama sweat-dropped.

"Hi Yusuke, Did I call you at a bad time?" Kurama asked.

"No, My mom is just an ass and wants me to clean the house. ITS NOT LIKE IT'S MY MESS!" He shouted so that his mom would hear. Kurama quickly moved the phone away from his ear.

"Well you live here and don't even have to pay anything so you could at least do some work!" Atsuko yelled back at her son.

"So what's up?" Yusuke said.

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."

"Ok, Kuwabara and the girls are coming over here. Kuwabara wants to see Yukina. He is staying the night. Do you want to stay the night?" Yusuke asked his fox-like friend.

"Yes, I'd love to. What time?"

"Well Kuwabara will be here any time now, and the girls won't be here for another hour. So you can come now if you like." Yusuke offered.

"Ok I'll be there in a bit.'

"See you then." Kurama said his goodbyes and told his mom where he was going. Then he got his things and left.

When he was right outside of Yusuke's apartment he looked to his left and saw Star's house. It was a nice, not to big but not to small. It was the biggest house on the street though, since it was only built last year. It was light blue, with a white fence in front. It had flowers in the front of the house and in the window boxes. On the left side of the house there were vines going up the side. It made it look old, but it was very nice.

Kurama let out a sigh, 'I'm so close yet so far from her.' Then it hit him. 'What am I thinking I just met this girl.' He gave himself a quick mental slap and went up the stairs to Yusuke's door and knocked. Kuwabara opened the door and let Kurama in.

"Yusuke is in the bathroom." He said as he closed the door.

"That's quite all right." The two boys went into the living room and sat down. Yusuke soon joined them. They sat there and talked about stuff that didn't mater like the shit Koenma puts them through and the party last night and how they were surprised that they lived through the night.

"I don't remember how I got home." Yusuke muttered as he rubbed his head.

"Well I do. I carried you. Then I had to bring myself home. I thought I was going to die." Kuwabara stated and he shot Yusuke a glare. Then Kurama cut in.

"Well do you remember the stain you left in my mom's carpet where you threw-up?" He said, looking at Yusuke.

"Oops, sorry."

"Nah, its ok. We are lucky my mom didn't come home last night."

"What did you tell her?' Kuwabara asked.

"Well I told her I didn't feel well last night and that it was me that threw-up. She was going to clean it up, but I told her I would. It took a lot to get it out." He laughed. A little while later there was a knock at the door.

"ITS YUKINA!!" Kuwabara yelled excitedly and ran to the door and opened it. The girls came in and sat down.

"Kurama I thought you were having Star over your house today?" Shizuru asked.

"I was but she told me she was sick and that she'll see me Monday."

"Did you ask if she got in trouble last night?" Shizuru looked at him with concern.

"No, I didn't even think about that." Kurama said as he looked at the floor. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Kurama.

"What's wrong?" Keiko asked looking at Shizuru.

"I think there's something going on that Star isn't telling us." Shizuru spoke. Boton then spoke up.

"How about us girls go see if she is alright, we didn't know she was sick." Said Boton as she put on her cat face. Keiko agreed and so did Shizuru.

"We'll say that we wanted her to meet Yukina, and that's why we came." Added Keiko.

The girls left and walked over to Star's house. They walked up the steps of her front porch and knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood a boy. He was about 5'3". He had dark, brown hair, blue-green eyes, and a great body. He was wearing a black t-shirt that said: "And I thought I was the dumb one." with dark blue pants. He joined the girls out on the front porch.

"You must be Star's new friends huh?" He spoke in a smooth voice.

'He looks so much like Star.' They all thought.

"Yep, and you must be Star's twin brother, Jack." Botan said happily.

"Yes I am. I take it she has spoken of me."

"Yes she has, she told us about how you opened the door and hit her in the face with it." Botan giggled.

He gave her a funny look then smirked and said "Yup, that's my sis for you." Shizuru raised an eyebrow at him. He went on, "So, how may I help you fine gals?" He asked.

"Can we talk to Star? We want to have her meet our friend, Yukina." Boton smiled at him

"I'm sorry girls but Star is sick in bed and said not to bug her for any reasons."

Yukina looked up at him with her big eyes and pleaded, "Please, I would like to meet her. I've heard so much!"

"I'm sorry, I truly am, but if I go in her room and wake her up there will be a new world war."

"It's ok, we'll come back later." Shizuru spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'll tell her you came when she wakes up."

"Alright." Said Botan as they all walked off.

As the girls got back to Yusuke's house they told the boys everything.

"So you don't thing that the door gave her the bruise?" Kuwabara asked his sister.

"No, I don't little bro. I never did in the first place." She stated.

"And why is that?" Yusuke asked.

"Because one: the burse would have not looked like that and two: the doors don't open into the hallway, they open into the room."

"And what's your point?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.

"My point is that she could not have walked into the door if it didn't open out to the hall, she would have to have been in the room."

"What if she was?" Keiko said.

"She wasn't, remember she said that it happened when she just got home, am I right?"

"That's right she did!" Said Botan. Everyone sat back with a sigh.

Kurama broke the silence, "What's going on?" Everyone just sat there looking toward the floor.

To Be Continued.....


	4. Happiness in a bottle?

YuYu Hakusho is not mine,But Star is!!!!!!!!:P {the way she is and looks is me}

SORRY if there is relly bad spelling but my spell check dont work and Im so0o0o sleepy my eyes are rooling.... .;;

HERE GOS NOTHING...........

The new Girl.-Happiness in a bottle??

As the girls walked back to Yusuke's house they did not know of the eyes that looked at them from the 3d floor window.

There was a soft tap at the door.

"Yes?'Star sad in a low voice.

you could tell she was still in pain.

"Can I come in?" jack said as her walked in the room.

Star rolled her eyes."Why even ask?.."

He gave her his 'WHAT I did nothing' grin then sat next to her on her bed.

He looked at what was around him.

It was a pretty big room.

Pink walls, dark pink rug, her bed was next to her window in the connor.

Her room smelled like roses, there were just so menny there.

He turned to look at her to see that she was looking out the window again.

He hugged her from behind and put his chin on her shoulder to see what she was looking at.

It was Yusukes place.

"Why don't you go over there?"

She let out a sigh and turned to him.

"Looking like this?..."She said pointing to her face.

There was a black and blue that took up her hole left cheek.

He looked at her for a min then looked away.

Star let out a breath and put her head on his lap.

She loved her brother.

He was her and She was him.

He softly patted her hair.

There stayed like that for a bit.

"Are you in pain at all?"

She looked up at him with a what do you think look.

"OK, that was a dumb thing to ask.."

She still gave him that look.

He leaned down and put his forehead on hers and whispered.

"Want something for it?"

She looked at him funny then said, "Like what?"

He lifted her so he could move and went to the door and said,

"You'll see, I'll be right back."

With that he left.

Star looked back out the window again.'I hope your not mad at me, Kurama.'

She just sat there off in her own little world till she hurd the door open.

Her brother walked over to her bed with a box. He opened the box to take out a little bottle and what looked like a needle.

"What the fuck you doing with that?" She said with wid eyes

He looked at her with that grin again.

"School gets on my nerves so I get things to get my mind off of it, and anyways I make really good money off this shit."

With that he filled the needle and turned to her "Well?.."

"You want to stick me with that?...."

"O-come on, if you can take a beaten then you can take this.."

She looked at him for a bit then down at the needle.

"Want me to show you how so you can do it yourself?" he asked

"Yes.."she said in a low voice.

With that he helped her tye the band around her arm and find a vain.

"Now look at me."He said as he put his finger under her chin so she would look at him."Im going to give you this box but only use it when you REALLY need it, OK?'

She nodded. With that she slept the needle in her arm. A small hiss was hurd from her as the cool lickwid pored into her vains. She felt sick.

He huged her and wispered into her ear.

"Shhhh it will be ok. Its just your first time, you'll see it will get better. Now Shhhh relix."

Tears were running down her cheeks.It hurt, but the pain started going away. 'Hes right it is better.' she thot with a small smile on her face. She huged her brother closer.

"THANK YOU..."

"No proob."He said as he kissed the top of her head.

The nex day. Kurama just got home.

"Okaasan.....Okaasan?.." Kurama stepedd into hes house and took off his shoes and call out to his mother.

There was a note on the table nex to the door.

"Shuichi hunny, I went out with some frends. Its ben a long time since the last time I was with them so I wont be back till late.

Love, MOM

P.S. Monny for take out is in the living room.

Kurana smiled to him self.'Thank god, some time to myself.'

Dont get him rong he loves his mom its just spending last night at yusukes was to much for him.

He grabed the monny and call the pizza place.

He was waching tv when the door bell rang. He went to the door and opend the door. He tho he would see the pizza guy but there was not a sole there. He sruged and thot of the time when he was a kid playing dig dong dich. {EEEEP I still play that.HEHE no wonder y al my nex door nabers dont like me and my friends..::Evelgrin::}

He closed the door and went into his living room. He stoped and sweetdroped.

"Hi Hiei."

All Hiei did was do his little 'hu' and go back to waching tv. Kurama sat down nex to his little hot temperd frend and said.

"So what brings you here?"

"Nothing relly.Life sucks,Im bored, dont feel like going back to the temple cus that jack ass is all over my sister and Yusuke is fighting with the old lady.And I need food......"

Hiei's mom and dad died 2 years ago, him and his sister have ben liveing with genkai. So some times to get away from it all he comes to Kurama's house.

The door bell rand."Foods here."Said Kruama with a smile.

Hiei gave him a smile back.A smile he only gave him.

They eat and talk for some time.It was starting to get dark out.

Hiei got up and cracked his back."Well time for me to get going.Yukina will be worryed."

With that Kurama walked his friend to the door.

"Bye Fox."Hiei said as he walked out.

"Why do you call me that? I always meen to ask you but never do."

Hiei turned his head back and look at him and sated "that neckless of yours.Your fox pendent."He turned and walked off and waved over his sholder."See you in school, Fox."

"Wow, are you relly going to go this time?" Hiei gave him a 'hu' and kept walking.

Kurama went inside and leened on the now colsed door and held his pendent. His dad gave it to him befor he died. It had two little slver foxis with red eyes.He loved this neckless,

he never took it off.

He went up stars and took a shower and got in his PJs. 'I wonder what Star is doing right now' he thot as he rumed his neckless as sleep took over him.

PLZZZZZZZZ tell me what you think.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R RRRR&&&&&&&&RRRRRRRRRR...lol


	5. That look in her eyes

I Only own Star and the story line.

OK well here is the 5th chap. I no I no my spelling is really bad but work with me here.

pLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ R&R. thank you everyone!!!!!:D

That look in her eyes.

Chap 5 YAYAYAY

Wish me luck

"HEY KURAMA!!" A voice said from behind him.

Kurama turned to meet the owner of the voice.

"Hey Botan?" Kurama gave his overly happy friend a smile.

"To days the day!!" She said with as she jumped up and down.

"Day for what?"

"The day Star comes back silly.." With that Botan skipped off. Leaving Kurame by him self.

It had ben a week from the party. Star called Kurama on Monday and told him that she was go to her ants house and wont be back for a week and for him to save her school work for her.

Kurama smiled to him self as he walked to class. He would get to see his friend today.

'Man good thing my black and blues don't stay long.' Star said to her self with a sigh as she walked to class.

When she got to the class door she walked right into Botan.

"Hey Hun!" Star said in a happy voice.

Boton just looked at her for a moment then "STARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Botan picked up Star and spun her around.

" STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR!!!!!!!!!!"

"Botan can you please put me down I cant breath?.?.?.?."

"O sorry Star."Boton said with a small blush and put Star down.

They both walked into the class and Star went up to talk to the teacher.

"Thanks Miss-Aiko{1} I don't know what I would have done with out you."Star said to her teacher when she gave her all the notes.

When she turned around she bumped into someone.'MAN I really need to look were im going.' "Sorry I didn't mean......KURAMA!!!"

Star jumped and and gave Kurama a big hug.

"Hey Star how was your ants house?"

"It was great but that's not the point fell me in on what ever I have missed out."

At lunch they all ate out side like always, under the big old sakura tree.

Kurama told Star about the fight that happened in first class on tuesday,

and about how some kids went streaking in the halls{2},

and all the other stuff she has missed out on.

"So Star do you want to come with with us around town?" asked Yusuke.

"When?"

"Right after school. We are going to go pull pranks and all that good shit."

Yusuke said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Sounds like fun, Im in."With that the bell rang

At the end of the day everyone met out front.

Boton said "Lets go get Yukina."

Kuwabara's eyes bugged out of his head at the sound of his loves name, he ran off but everyone knows were he was going.

"Well that says it all, we are off to go get Yukina. You'll love her Star."

Botan walked beside Star. Ever one was talking to someone.

Yusuke ran up behind Kuwa and gave him a good kick in the ass then ran off with Kuwa running after him.

Botan, Star and Keiko were making fun of the boys running around like little kids.

And Kurama was talking to Shizuru.

"Do you really think she is hiding something from me?"Kurama asked his tall friend.

"Yes Kurama, you can see it in her eyes. You can tell she just wants to brake down and cry.

Kurama never looked away from Star. She looked so happy how could Shizuru tell.

"How can you tell?"

"Believe me I can tell."

Kurama let out a sigh "I wish she would tell me what it is."

"If she dont soon, Im sorry to say that I'll get it out of her myself."

"How?" Kurama looked away from Star to look at Shizuru then looked back at satr.

"I don't know, Stalk her beet her lock her in a room till she tells us."

Kuraka swetdroped.

Then picked up Yukina at like 3:30 walked around town till 5:45 then went to Yusuks house.

"Mom Im home" "..................." There was no anser.

"SWEET ITS ALL TO US!!" Yusuke yelled as he ran into his living room and sat down in front of his tv.

"Make your self at home." He yelled to everyone.

Yusuke was playing PS2 with Kuwa and botan, Keiko, and Shizuru were playing cards.

Star was wacking the boys as they covered each others eyes trying to make the other lost when she looked at Kurama.

He was siting out the window. "May I sit here?" She said pointing to the spot right next to him.

"Go right ahead Star." He said with a friendly smile.

"What time do you have to go home star?"

"I can stay out till 10. My dad wont be home he has work."

"O-really, what does your dad do?"

"His chief of police."

"WOW hard job. What typ of guy is he."

Star looked at him then out the window and said in a soft voice.

"I really don't know, We don't talk much." 'Your lying Star stooped worthless maggot.'She said to her self in her own mind.

'Fuck off.' She told her self.

"Hello earth to Star." Star snapped out of her trance and looked at Kurama.

"I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back. She got up and asked Yusuke were his bathroom was he told her and she went down the hall.

She stepped into the small bathroom and looked at her self in the mirror. She dragged her finger across her reflection and leaned on the wall.

She sled down it and sat on the floor. She looked in her pocket for something when she fond it she tho to her self.

'I am worthless, I lied. Over and over again I have ben. They believe me that I went to my ants, they believe my smiles, and I lied right to his face just now.'

When Star felt a pain in her arm she looked down and there were 3 new deep cuts there. They were ever were on her arm. You could not even cont them.

Star let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Only thinking of the pain and nothing else.

That was the only was to get away from this dam world.

She stood up and washed up, she pulled her sleeve down and went out into the living room to see that everyone was playing a game.

She gave ever one a fake smile and sat down to play truth or dare with them.

Ever one tho that the smile and giggles were real, but not Shizuru...

R&R PLZ

1]. My cats name is Aiko, It means LOVE in Japanese. O-ya and 1 of my dogs name is Keiko..:D

2]My school is like that..HEHEHE And it would be my friends doing it to. TEHEHE


	6. So close

I Only own Star and the story line.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO IM UPDATEING...WOOOOOOOOPPP!!!! ANYWAYS..sorry about not updating but iv bed sick {not sick sick but in the head sick} I have depression and it went away for a little bit but now its back and its wors then ever. Im on suicidal wack, fun fun...ANYWAYS heres the 6th chap... Like I said I still suck at spelling, TEHEHEHE

So close.

"Hey, Star. Come on lets play" Yusuke said to his friend as she walked into the room.

"What are you playing?" She asked as she sat down on Kuramas left.

"Truth or Dare!!!" Kuwabara yelled as he sat on Kuramas Right.

Yusuke sat on Stars left, and Botan sat in between Shizuru and Keiko.

Yukina sat on Keikos right, so yusuke was on her right.

{hehe did ya get that, tehehe}

"Relly?.?.?..." Star said with a funny face.

'Ooo boy what did I get my self into?..'She thought.

"I GO FIRST!!!" Kuwabara yelled.

"And I pick YOU. Urameshi..." Yusuke said somthing under his breathe and said"Bring it on KuwaBAKA...DARE." Kuwa looked at the floor thinking of somthing....

..........nothing.....still nothing............................."I GOT IT!!!" He said with a big grin..

Yusuke looked at the grinning Kuwa."Well?......."

Kuwa looked at him and said."Go out side and run down the street with your pants down at your feet and sing Im A Little Tea Pot."{that is what one of my friends dared one of my other friends...the sad thing was. She did it and her teacher drove by.;; Iv got messed up friends}

Yusuke looked like he was going to be sick."Come on Yusuke take it like a man."Shizulu said.

"Yay come on Yusuke You can do it. I though you could do anything..." Keiko added.

Yusuke got up and walked to the door. Everone looked at eackother and then ran to the door after him.

Yusuke wanked to the side walk and looked around. There was a guy out side doing something to his car and there was 3 houses with there living room windows open, so that meant that there were wacking tv and would see.

Yusuke looked at his friends and took a deep breath"Here go nothing..." With that he dropped his pants and ran as fast as he could. But that was not fast caus. of the pants being in the way."IM A LITTLE TEA POTTTTTtTtTT-----"was all he got out before he fell flat on his face. When he looked up there was people at there window looking at him, and the guy at the car smiled at him and said "You gave me a nice vew kid." Then blew a kiss at him and winked. Yusuke then got up and ran back to the house trying to hole up his pants.

When he got back everone was on the floor cracking up ever Kurama.

"Man Yusuke you have guts, and a nice ass." Star said and Yusyke blushed.

"Yay whatever its my turn now." He said. Everone went and sat down.

"I pick you Botan." Botan looked at the ceiling and put her finger on her chin.

"Hmmmmmm....Truth." She said

Yusuke started thinking. "Botan are you a virgin?" Botans eyes went wide and she yelled.

"Of corse I am. I have not even had my fires kiss yet..." She then felt a bit embarrassed and blushed.

"No way?!?!" Yusuke said with a shock voice and wide eyes..

"Yes way, and why should you care. Its none of your bis..Huh." She crosed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air.

The gam went on for some time. People did dumb things asked embarrassing things and so on and so forth.

"Kurama truth or dare?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama smiled."Dare."

Yusukes face went into a big smile and he said. "I dare you to kiss Star. And I don't mean just a peck.."

Kurama looked at Yusuke then at Star who was blushing.

"DO IT DO IT DO IT." Kuwa and Yusuke sead over and over. "Come on you guys pucked up." Said Shizuru.

Kurama looked at Star with a a look that mentare you ok with this then she blushed and nodded her head. Kurama got on his knees and leened over her. His right hand on the floor beside her and his left on her cheak. He leened in feeling her breathe on him lips right when they were so clouse that only a peace of paper could get between them the door opened.

"HIYA EVEEEEEEE BODYY.HAHAHA::HICKUP::" It was Atsuko. With some of her friends.

"OOOO COMEON MOM. GO AWAY." Yusuke yelled."Now now ::hickup:: Yusuke I have somm fendss wif mea.So0o tel you fends::hickup:: thev gots ta go." She said.

Star looked at the clock it was 9;30."I have to go home anyways."She said with still a bit of a blush.

"I'll want you home." Kurama said.

"Mine if I go with you, I don't want to stay here and I have nothing els to do?."Yusuke asked.

"Sure." Kurama said.

Everone sad there farwells and went there ways. Stars house was not far from Yusukes.When they got to the door Star gave them both a hug and wacked them walk away till she could not see them no more then went into the house.


	7. The Little Gift

I Only own Star and the story line. The only thing I own of YuYu is the box set.

Anyways.

Sorry I have not updated. Trouble in the familey and crap. Blah blah blah.

Again sorry of the spelling.

Well on with the story

Ok its ben 3 months and everyone has become great friends with Star.the reason why I made it 3 months is cus I want them to know each other real well, well at least they think they do

The Little Gift

"Botan, wait up!"

"Hey Star!" Botan said in her happy go lucky voice.

Star came running up to Botan. Star didn't look like the Star they first met.

She was skinner, but noone new how thin she was cus she always hade on a baggy

sweeter.

She was also paler, and she replaced the blue that was in her hair with pink.

She always had on that big smile, but her eyes always look sad.

Everyone knows there is something wrong, but that don't know what.

"We are free!!! Know more damn school!!"

Star put her hands up in the air and did a little dance.

"People are looking at you Star." Karama said walking up the girls.

"Hey karama!" Star said giving him a small hug.

"Were is Yusuke and everyone?" Botan asked

"They told me they'll meet us at the pizza place near his house."

"Well lets get going!" Star said

They walked slow but still got there just as the others were.

everyone there is Hiei,yusuke,keiko,shizuru,kuwabara,yukina,star,botan,koenma and kurama. Tho id let u know.

They all sat at a table in the way back.

To day wisent real packed but had a good amount of people.

"Sakura!!" Came a guys voice.rember her real name is sakura her nick name is star

"Brent, what you doing here?" Star said looking at the kid.

He was tall and skinny, had on black baggy pants a black wife beater 3 long sliver chains and a dog caller, his nails were panted black and his arms were tattooed.

"Im waiting for your brother, He said he would be here at 4 and its now 4:30." He said rolling his eyes.

Star giggled. "Wow my brother lat. I never would have though."

"Yeah I know huh." The kid known as Brent said.

"Everyone this is Brent one of my brothers good friends."

"OOOoo so Im not your friend." He said giving her a puppy dog look.

Star rolled her eyes at him then said "Yes you're my friend silly."

Just then her brother came in. "Wow your late for once." Said Brent.

"Wow your not for once." Jack her brother said.

They gave each other a death glare then Jack turned to Star. He bent down to give star a hug.she siting he is standing When her gave her a hug he slipped something in her pocket.

"A gift for you." He whispered to her so the others wont here.

"Thank you." She whispered back. They gave each other a peck on the cheek then she gave Brent a hug and the to boys left.

"He was a bit weird." Yusuke said and also geting a kick from under the table from Keiko.

"Yeah I know he is but he is a good guy."Star said.

"She even thinks he is weird .. OWW KEIKO." Keiko kicked him again.

"Keiko its ok."Star said holding back a giggle. "Its more that im having fun doing it." Keiko said giving him one more kick.

They talked for a little bit about what they should do for the summer.

"Lets go rent a place by a lake."Yusuke said.

"And how are we going to do that dumb ass." Hiei put in.

"My dad owns a place bye a lake not to far from here." Said koenma.

"Would he let us use it?" asked Kuwabara.

"Ill ask."

Well they were all talking Kurama looked at Star. She looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Star are you ok." He said to her as the others talked.

"Im fine but Ill be right back." She said getting up.

"Were you going?" He looked at her funny.

She gave him her big fake smile."To the bathroom silly." With that she walked away.

"Were she going" Keiko said as she toyed not to get hit bye Shizuru and Kuwabwra that were hitting each other.

"To the bathroom, she said shell be right back."

With that he was trying to help Keiko by holding Shizuru back.

Star walked into the bathroom. She thought there would be manny people there but there was only one and she was walking out.

Star walked over to the mirror. She looked dead to herself. She looked away and went in to a stall. She took the thing out of her pocket that her brother gave her. It was a little bag.

She opened it and pored the little white power between her thumb and pointer finger.

its what people do when they do this studd...hold out ur hand and ull see what I meen. I hope u do:-/

She sniffed in the power. She sweezed her eyes shut and put her head on her knees.

When she sat up she had a small smile on her face. When she went back to the mirror she didnt see the dead girl like she did befor but a happy one with no care in the world. She cleened her face and hands. The small smile not leaveing for a sec. She walked out of the bathroom to go sit back with her friends.

Sorry its short ill right more later. Im sick right now and I want to get to sleep:(

IF YOU WANT MORE THEN R&R :)

BIG THANKS TO::

karamaandhiei4ever thanks I could need all the help I can get. You can e-mail me at if you want :D

anyone of u can e-mail me

RazorSharpApathyThank You, and if Im right bye you saying you understand, I know what you mean.

Darir1376 Thanks Hun!

Brittany Thank you, and I know I suck at spelling. I can read fine but I have Dyslexia.:-/

Aki-Shinko LOL yeah I hade to do one were Karama is not gay. I don't hate gays tho cus my best friend is. LOL but thank you :)

PainfulxRecovery 1. I love the user name, and 2. Yes trying not to be depressed is hard. Thanks hun!!!:D

unflippablepancakes Thanks! And your user name is funny.:-P

Hiei's long lost wife Thanks:D:D

cutelilchick4everIm happy you like it, I though people would hate it, THANKS!:D

inu-hottieThanks:D:D:D

Silver KatsuyamiTha longest of my comments! Thank you. Im happy you like it. And may be he'll die or shie will.....:-P

chico Thank you I meen all the luck I can get!:)

Yukira Yokoshima Ill try to post as much as I can:) thanks!


	8. Always the same

A car is the only this on the darkened street.

The dim glow of its head lights shine into the top window.

She shuts her eyes as the lights hit them. Her face pail, her breath slow but deep. She slowly opens her eyes.

She waiting for him.

She knows he is coming anytime now.

The door creeks, but she does not move.

Dead eyes look out onto the street as hands come to her shoulders.

Lips hit the soft skin of the nap of her neck. Her face still blank.

'It will be over soon' she keeps saying to her self as she shuts her eyes.

As a fist hits the side of her ribs, her chest, her face, she does not make a sound.

Yet another hit and another hit.

And its over.

The door creeks shut as he leaves his creation on the bad, broken, bleeding.

Bleeding the blood he gave it.

From the wounds he gave to it as well.

The week form gets up and walks to the small door that leads to her own bathroom.

O how many times have she done this.

It was always the same.

He got what he wanted but she had to clean up the broken pieces.

The light turns on, she looks up to what she sees to be worthless.

It was her self. Bleeding, broken, dying...... Crying.

As the night goes on she site alone. Thinking of nothing to drugged out to care.

As light shines into the window Star gets ready for the day ahead of her.

"Well at lest you cant see any cuts or stuff with this on." She says to her self as she looks in the mirror.

She had on a baggy black sweater on and baggy pink pants.

She put her hair up into a hi pony tail, grabbed her bag and walked out of her bedroom.

She went to the living room to speak with her brother. After that she left.

On the way to the park were she told everyone that is were she would meat them, she stopped at the store.

She picked up a pack of gum, a soda, and a box of blades. Her other blades were rusty and she needed new ones.(were I live anyone can get blades. No matter how old u are.)

Star walked out of the store and put the blades and gum in her bag.

She took a sip of her cold soda and got a bit sick.

She has not eaten much that her stomach don't take to food well.

She walked on to the park. She was to meat Botan, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Keiko, and Karama.

She wanted to see her friends today. She just wanted to forget about everything and just have fun

"Hey guys miss me?" Star said as she walked up to her friends.

"About time Star!." Yusuke said as he put her into a head lock.

"I take it you did miss me." She said right before she bit his side so he would let her head go.

"So what we up to today?" Star said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OK RELLY small chap. But I need to know if people want me to keep going with this story.

Plz R&R and tell me if I should keep going.

D'z


	9. UPDATE

IM BAAAAAAAAACK!  
Ok right now I know this is not a chappy buuut I shall update this fic soon 

Much loves to you all

Danz


End file.
